The present invention relates generally to mobile devices, for example, cellular telephones, PDA's, and the like, and, more particularly, to mobile devices incorporating a geographical positioning system (GPS) feature or other technology to enable the location of the mobile device to be determined. More particularly, various examples of the present invention provide a method and system for a first user to initiate a future notification(s) on a second user's mobile device wherein notification of the second user is dependent at least in part on the second user's location. In addition, users can provide themselves a future notification(s).